Saiyan Vs. Saiyan
by Gonzo123
Summary: What would happen if the strongest warriors of the whole galaxy got taken over...? Find out.
1. Movie night...

K, first off I do not own any of the stuff that has anything to do with DB/Z/GT, (except a little four inch Mirai Trunks action figure :) WITH A SWORD!!!) My story I pick ages *evil smile* Trunks and Goten: 18 Bra and Pan: 17. This chapter is the lemony one...so read appropriately!   
  
Pan stepped into the room and sat close to Trunks. Goten and Bra had already taken the couch so the other two had to sit on the ground. The four had been watching a movie until Pan insisted on getting popcorn. "Thanks for waiting." She said sitting away from Trunks. "No problem." Goten said. Goten is at one end of the couch and Bra at the other leaving space in the middle. Trunks saw the open spot and lunged at it. Bra quickly stretched out her legs and placed her feet in Goten's lap. "Sorry, no room." Bra smiled evilly. 'Geez, even her feet smell pretty' Goten thought sighing. Trunks laid on the floor after glaring at Bra. "Hmmm..." Pan crawled over to Trunks. Trunks mind was racing, 'Is this that dream again???' Trunks' mental question was answered by Pan slowly resting her head on his stomach. Trunks held his breath and stared down at the brunette laying on him. "Trunks, you can breathe..." She said smiling up at him.  
***  
Bra's slowly crossed her legs in Goten's lap. Without even knowing he was doing Goten began rubbing Bra's feet. Bra paused and looked over at Goten who was still staring at the TV. "Goten, what are you doing?" Bra whispered. Goten looked away from the screen and to Bra. She had a slightly confused look on her face and pointed down to her feet. Goten looked down at what his hands were doing. He gasped and pulled them away quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Goten whispered back. "It's okay I don't care." Bra whispered turning back to the movie. Again, Goten slowly reached to her feet and began rubbing them.   
Goten started rubbing her ankle and somehow he managed to make his way up to her calve. She moaned softly feeling his soft hands touching her. Pan sat up and looked back at Goten. Goten lifted the arm that was on his best friends sisters leg and waved. Pan stared on in confusion and laid back down. Goten placed his hand back on the leg and began rubbing again. 'Wait a second...' Goten looked down and noticed what he was doing. He froze. 'Oh my god, she probably thinks that I'm some kind of sicko.' Bra looked over at Goten again. "Why'd you stop?" Bra whispered. Goten just stared. Bra took her legs off the couch and swung them right into Trunks' temple. "Watch it." He growled.   
Bra scooted toward Goten and laid her head in his lap. "Goten?" she asked playfully. "Yeah?" Goten asked still shocked about the seat change. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked not taking her eyes off his. 'Pretty? Damn Bra you're gorgeous.' He thought. "Bra, you're beautiful." He answered running his fingers through her silk blue hair. 'I think I'm in love...' Bra thought taking his hand from her hair and kissing it. 'I want her...' "Hey I'm going to drive down and get some pizza. Anyone wanna come?" Goten asked moving Bra and standing. Bra stood and stretched. "Sure I'll go." She said.   
Goten seriously was going to go get pizza but on their way Bra grabbed Goten's arm and pulled him into her room. "Take me Goten." Goten kissed Bra passionately and pulled her to the bed. Bra moaned softly in Goten's ear as he began nibbling on her ear. "Goten...I need you." She managed to say.   
***  
Pan turned to Trunks and asked him, "Do you think they really went to go get pizza?" "Probably, what else would they be doin..." Trunks trailed off noticing the front door was the opposite direction then they walked. "That stupid little jackass is humping my sister." Trunks grunted. "Trunks, you know they just got too intimate, he got off... just like you are." Pan turned and faced the TV. Trunks sat up and looked down at what Pan was pointing at. Trunks' erection was almost blocking Pan's view of the TV. "Oh my...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Trunks yelled. "I was going to but I thought I'd just...let you find out on your own." Pan smiled evilly. Trunks slid his hand down his pants and maneuvered to his shaft. Unaware that Pan had already beat him there. Pan had her fingers wrapped around his shaft and she began rubbing the head. Trunks moaned slightly. "Pan stop what if Goten and Bra walk out now??" Trunks said in between moans. "Don't worry, those two are busy." Pan smiled.  
***  
Goten playfully squeezed Bra's breasts while kissing her. Bra couldn't hold herself anymore. She began rubbing her pussy on Goten's leg. In doing that made her moan louder. Goten pulled his leg away and slid off his boxers revealing his package. Bra grabbed Goten's back and pulled him to her. Goten placed his shaft at her entrance and shoved it forward. Bra yelped in pain, feeling him inside her. Bra felt a sensation fall over her and soon she came all over herself, Goten, and the bed. Goten slightly frowned and pulled out of her. "Hey, I'm not done with you." Bra said seductively pulling herself up. Goten remain aroused sitting on the bed as Bra kneeled in front of him. Bra took Goten's whole shaft inside her mouth.  
***  
Pan kept going until Trunks came. "Where did you learn to do that?" Trunks asked winded. "I guess it just came naturally..." Pan said. Goten waked out of the hall and regained his spot on the couch after Trunks stood and went for a change of clothing. "Hey uncle! Where's the pizza?" Pan asked smiling. "They said it wouldn't be done for another ten minutes so I came home." he lied. "Oh, well, did Bra take it well?" Pan tried to catch him off guard. "She yelped at first but then got used to it." Goten said then froze. "Um...because the pizza was hot..." He stuttered. "Oh, the pizza that isn't done yet burned her...gotcha!" Pan smiled evilly again. "Shit...don't tell Trunks, he'll kill me." Goten begged. "Oh he already knows...but, you did use a condom right?" Pan asked worried. "Only she came when I was inside her...after she was done she sucked me off." Goten said embarrassed. 'I can't believe I'm telling me niece this.' "So anyway...off the subject of me and Bra, what did you two do?"   
Pan stood and walked to the kitchen to wash her hands. "I gave him a hand job..." She said sitting back down. Before Goten could go off on Pan, Bra exited her room and walked to the couch twirling her hair around her finger. Bra practically sat on top of Goten, the two just cuddled. Trunks walked from his room with a new pair of pants on. 'They must really love each other.' Trunks stared at his little sister and best friend. Pan motioned to Trunks to sit next to her. Trunks slowly laid back on the floor next to Pan.   
  
  
A/N well well well... look at the sicko reading porn...*shakes head* you're sad  
J/K!!! Kinda lemony but the action starts next chapter. Please Review!!! 


	2. Change of Plans

Hey, yep...still don't own anything of DB/Z/GT but I did buy a four-inch Cell action figure so my Trunks would have something to beat on heh. Oh yeah... I made Vegeta a little nicer in this fic...but he still can kick major ass so I didn't turn him into a total pussy.  
  
Vegeta awoke next to Bulma in the guestroom of Goku's house. "I can't believe we were kicked out of the house by the brats." He growled. "Calm down, they wanted a movie night." Bulma rolled over. Vegeta hopped out of the bed and walked to the door. He turned the knob and quietly shut the door behind him. "Morning Vegeta." Goku said from the top of the stairs. "Morning Kakorot, you sleep well?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, you?" Goku joined Vegeta at the bottom. "Bah, I prefer my own bed in my house." Goku nodded and agreed. The two Saiyans walked to the kitchen and sat on the table. Chi-chi was already cooking breakfast when the two walked in. "Morning boys, breakfast is almost done." Chi-chi said smiling.   
"Thanks for letting us crash here." Vegeta said when Chi-chi gave him his plate. "Anytime Vegeta, you are all welcome when ever you need." She replied sitting next to Goku. Bulma stepped through the door of the kitchen and took her place by Vegeta. "Morning woman." He said. "Morning monkey-boy." She retaliated. Goku and Chi-chi grinned. After the two Saiyans finished the meal they went outside to work it off (train). The men kicked and dodged each other in mid air. "Excuse me, you two wouldn't happen to be Goku Son and Vegeta Briefs, would you?" A short man asked from the ground. "Yes we are, why?" Goku, bloody and battered, landed in front of the man. "Oh it is so wonderful to finally meet both of you. I heard all about your fights with Freeza, Cell and even Buu." Said the spectator.   
The bloody Vegeta land next to Goku and folded his arms. "What is your business here?" He asked. "I have just come to thank you for everything." The man replied. Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. 'He wants something.' He thought looking over at Goku. "Yes, Vegeta I do want something." He replied. "A mind reader, eh? What do you want?" Goku asked. "I want you to take over the world for me." Just after the man said that Goku and Vegeta were hit with needles from behind. The needles injected a serum that went straight to the brain erasing everything. "I am now your master, I can have you both killed in an instant so you better obey me. My name is Jungo." The man said. "Yes, master." Goku and Vegeta said in unison.   
"Now, the women in the house. I want them dead, NOW!" Jungo ordered. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and took to the air.   
***  
"Mom? Are you here?" Gohan stepped through the front door of his childhood house. "Gohan honey?" Chi-chi stepped out of the kitchen and gave her first born a big hug. Chi-chi pulled away from the hug and hit him on the arm. "Why haven't you called?" Gohan grinned, "Mom, you haven't called either." "Is that supposed to make it okay??" Chi-chi growled. "Sorry mom. Is Goten here? Videl wants to get all the kids together and go to the new amusement park that opened yesterday." Gohan said. Oh they all stayed at Capsule Corp. last night. Hey, when you're done you're welcome to come back here for dinner." She said as Gohan walked back outside. "Bye mom." He said joining Videl in the sky. "They're at Capsule Corp." Gohan started flying with Videl close behind.   
The two got about half way there when they noticed Goku and Vegeta. "Hey dad, hey Vegeta!" Gohan yelled across the sky. Goku and Vegeta both looked over and waved. Gohan and Videl landed on the lawn in front of the Brief residence. Gohan stepped inside first. He spotted the TV on and look at the couch. "Videl, you have to see this." Gohan whispered. Videl poked her head through and saw Goten with holding Bra close to him so she wouldn't fall of the couch. Trunks was laying on the ground and Pan was laying on top of him with her head on his chest. Videl slightly smiled as Gohan went to wake his brother.   
***  
Goku landed in front of the house and walked inside. "Chi-chi, Bulma? Are you two here?" he called. "Yes Goku, we're in the living room." Chi-chi called back. Goku grinned and walked back outside. He looked up at Vegeta and nodded. Both men powered up a ki blast. "Goku? Where did you go?" Chi-chi poked her head out the door to see Goku glaring at her. "Die bitch." Goku said. "KAMEHAME...HAA!!" Goku launched his blast straight through Chi-chi. Vegeta powered his special and launched it from an aerial pot of view. Vegeta and Goku looked on at the wreckage and grinned. Both men flew back to their master.  
***   
Gohan barely tapped Goten on the shoulder and he shot up. "Mom!" Goten yelped. Goten looked around with a worried expression. "Gohan, Videl..." Goten noticed Trunks and Pan still sleeping and "accidentally" kicked him in the head. "Oww, fucker..." Trunks stopped noticing Videl and then Pan. "Pan, wake up." He said. "Gohan, did you feel that?" Goten whispered moving Bra off of him. "Feel what, bro?" Gohan hoisted Bra to a standing position. "Exactly, I can't feel mom or Bulma and dad and Vegeta are flying away from our house very, very quickly." Goten got Gohan worried. "Videl, we're going to make a detour on our way to the park...we need to stop by our house." Gohan said. "Fine with me." She replied as the teens wiped the sleep from their eyes.   
"We need to hurry, so we'll go as Super Saiyans and you can just hang on to our backs." Gohan said. Gohan powered up to level two. "With him mystic and level two we'll never keep up." Goten said to Trunks. "I think Gotenks would be useful." Trunks said. Goten and Trunks fused. Gotenks powered to level 3 and stared at Gohan. "I can carry Bra and Pan if you can get Videl." Gotenks said being cocky and taking flight. "You know, even in Gotenks level 3 I am still stronger than you." Gohan said close behind. Gotenks had Bra under one arm and Pan was under the other. Gohan took the lead and left Gotenks in the dust. Gohan paused smelling smoke the closer and closer he got to his home. "Gohan look." Gotenks caught up and pointed straightforward. A tiny trail of smoke was coming from the ground. "Mom." Gohan sped off leaving Gotenks to try to catch up. "Gohan! Wait up!"  
  
Well, yet another chapter done with :Þ okay, i swear more action next chapter keep reading and don't forget to Review to show me how bad i'm doing ;) later! 


	3. The Surprise

Hey there! Still reading, eh? Must be good then (. Well, as we all know no one, including me, here owns any of the characters except made up ones… Anyone who says they do own any DBZ stuff is lying and you should kick them in the shin.  
  
Chapter three: The Surprise.  
  
Gohan's mind raced with the thoughts of what evil could have done it. He'd figure his father and Vegeta had been the strongest of all… both being Super Saiyan 3 and all. 'That would leave no one. No one could possibly stand up to one Saiyan at level three but two?' He thought trying to push his speed faster. Gotenks had pushed his limit and caught up to Gohan. "Gohan, I'm losing power quick, let's slow down." Gotenks slightly panted. Gohan did not reply and stared straightforward. Gohan knew what to expect. He could not feel his mother's ki at all. Gotenks' eyes widened as he saw what was left of Goten's home in flames. "No." Gotenks whispered shaking his head. The boys touched down on the lawn and stared in horror. Gotenks defuse and Goten dropped to his knees. Trunks slowly placed his hand on the shoulder of his best friend.  
  
Bra knelt down and gently hugged him. Trunks slowly stepped into the wreckage following Gohan's lead. Looking for anything that might show who or what did this. Trunks took another step and felt his foot get stuck. He bent down and unraveled a band that was snagged to his boot. He yanked it from what ever it was stuck to and stood staring at it. "Mother…" he whispered noticing it was the same necklace Vegeta had bought Bulma when he was ten. Trunks bent down once again to actually look at what the necklace was attached to and lift us a board. Trunks could do nothing but yell. He lunged backward and fell right into Gohan's arms.  
  
Goten worker up enough energy to stand we he heard his friends yell. He took to the air and flew to where Trunks was pointing for Gohan. The body they stared at was none other then Bulma. She had been kill instantly by the blast. It seemed a small part of the blast went straight through the top of her head and down through the rest of her body. "Who…" Trunks whispered, "Who did this!?!?" Trunks ended yelling and powered up. Bra, Pan and Videl flew over to Trunks and looked down. Pan gasped and Bra stood in shook. Goten looked over to his brother. "Gohan, we have to find out who did this!" Goten practically yelled. "We will, brother." Gohan placed his hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
Gohan gathered everyone one together and use the instant transmission to reach Dende's lookout. "Gohan…I'm sorry." Dende said as soon as they showed up. "Dende, who did this?" Gohan replied. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." "Dende please." Goten begged. "Just tell us who did it, we will take care of it from there." Trunks butted in. "It was…your fathers." Dende sighed deeply. "You mean Goku and Vegeta did this?" Videl gasped. "Liar." Gohan said under his breath. "Gohan, shame on you. All the evidence is there. Your father and Vegeta were heading back to the house." Videl said as Gohan turned away. "Father would never do anything like that!" Gohan shouted. "Listen to yourself. Dammit, Gohan, snap out of it! We need to stick together…if it is dad and Vegeta we're going to need to keep our heads clear." Goten said getting into Gohan's face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry everyone. I guess I don't want to believe that, my father, Goku, could actually murder his own wife." Gohan clutched his fist and looked up at Dende. "A man named Jungo has taken them over. He alone is not very powerful…Bra could kick his ass." Dende smiled as Bra flipped him off. "Anyway, with Goku and Vegeta on his side he could easily over throw earth." "How do we stop them?" Trunks asked puzzled. "That is the sad part. You must kill your fathers. After death the serum should be gone, so as long as I am alive we should be okay." Dende said reassuringly. "We need to gather everyone together… anyone who thinks they can help. Trunks, Bulma showed me something she was working on it's in the palace I'll meet you there. Gohan, Krillin and Chaotzu are on Roshi's island training. You need to fly down and bring them back and quick."  
  
"Goten, Yamcha talked Tien into playing baseball with him this season and they are in the middle of a game in South City. Hurry and bring them here." Gohan and Goten ran to the end of the looked out and jumped off. The boys separated and went to their different destinations. Goten flew to all the islands. "Nope, sorry, this is North Island." A man said when asked. Goten sighed and began heading south.  
  
***  
  
"Next to bat, number 14 Yamcha!" A man yelled over the intercom. The pitcher threw the ball straight at Yamcha. The ball slammed into his shoulder and dropped to the ground. Yamcha, who hadn't moved, looked down at the ball and glared up at the pitcher. "Take your base." The Umpire said. "Next up to bat, number 20 Tien."  
  
***  
  
Goten flew straight over South City and faintly heard the intercom. "Tien." Goten turned around and headed straight for the stadium. Goten slowly descended next to the pitcher mound. The pitcher cocked his arm back. Goten grabbed the pitchers arm and bent it further backwards until he fell. "Goten, what the hell are you doing here?" Yamcha yelled. "We need you all. Come on." Goten yelled not wasting any time to get back. Yamcha took flight and motioned for Tien to follow.  
  
***  
  
Gohan sped off to Roshi's island. 'Father… who did this?' He thought flying over the ocean to the single island.  
  
***  
  
Krillin took flight after Chaotzu. Chaotzu spun around and fired a blast at Krillin causing him to tumble downwards into the ground. Krillin formed a small yellow beam and launched it. Chaotzu got in the blocking position right when he saw it. Chaotzu opened his eyes only to see Krillin passing the blast and begin an onslaught. Gohan approached the island and saw the yellow beam slowly coming toward him. Gohan flew straight at it and batted it away. "Krillin! Chaotzu!" Gohan yelled from a distance. "Go to Dende's lookout and hurry!" Gohan sped away. Krillin looked up at Chaotzu and the two flew away. "I wonder what got him all bent out of shape?" Krillin asked. Chaotzu looked behind them and could barely see Gohan's aura any more. "Must have been really important." Chaotzu said.  
  
***  
  
Nothing was on Gohan's mind but the nothingness was moving so fast that it almost made him dizzy. 'My father…evil.' Gohan shook his head and continued on. After about five minutes Gohan descended by a large waterfall. "He has to be here." Gohan said quietly. Gohan folded his arms and waited. "It's been a while, Gohan." a familiar voice said from behind. "Piccolo, I knew you were here." Gohan spun around. "I'm sorry about your mother and father Gohan." Gohan lowered his head and slightly nodded. "Me too. Me too." "Let's go." Piccolo placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "We need to get to Dende. The flight back was long and quiet.  
  
***  
  
Goten, Yamcha, and Tien landed in front of Mr. Popo. "Where's Trunks?" Goten asked looking around. "He and Dende left. But he left you one note." Popo handed the note and Goten gripped it. "I'll wait until Gohan gets here." Goten shoved the note in his pocket and paced back and forth. "What if he ran into dad?" Goten said impatiently. "Ran into your father? Is that a bad thing?" Yamcha asked scratching his head. "Father and Goku have been taken under control by someone and killed my mother and Chi-chi." Bra said nearly in tears. "Bulma? Chi-chi? Both of them are dead? And Goku and Vegeta are evil now?" Yamcha said in fright. Pan nodded and comforted Bra.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo landed on the edge of the tower and slowly walked over to the others. "Gohan! You made it!" Goten spun around. Suddenly a bright light came from inside the palace. "Good, they're back." Popo said grinning, "Dende had to get something to help you all." Trunks was first out with a shocked look on his face. Dende was second and was smiling. Third out was a tall man with long purple hair that hung down to his biceps. "Mirai Trunks, geez, I never thought I'd see you ever again…" Gohan widened his eyes. "Dende said you guys might need some help. And believe me I know how it feels to have loved ones killed. At least now I can see how my father truly was." Mirai brushed loose strands of hair out of his eyes.  
  
The final person out was a boy. He was about as tall and muscular as Goten with pale purple hair and blue eyes. "This is Evad. My son." Evad looked around at the warriors. Goten stared at Evad and eventually glared. "How do we know he is strong enough?" Goten asked still glaring. "I have taught him everything Goku and Vegeta taught me on my time here, I even taught him some of my own stuff." Mirai said looking down at his son. "Besides…" Evad trailed off. "I can go level two." Trunks grinned. "He could be a lot of help, Goten." He whispered. "Prove it." Goten said ignoring Trunks. 'What's his problem?' Evad thought.  
  
Evad looked around and shrugged, 'Oh well. Here goes.' Evad powered up to level one and kept going. "Well, looks like another Super Saiyan." An unfamiliar voice said from behind. Everyone turn to see the short man from before. "How did you get up here?" Dende questioned. "I had help, want to see?" The man grinned evilly. Goten listened past the man's voice. "Hey, Evad, you hear that?" Goten whispered. Evad listened harder and heard it also. "Electricity…but from where?" Evad whispered back. "Behind the old man." Trunks said quietly. The man raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Slowly two yellow auras began raising. Next was the hair, bright yellow spiky hair. "Dad?!" Goten exclaimed taking a step backwards. Indeed, Goku's face did come after the hair. And there was electricity flying from his and Vegeta's body.  
  
"Goku…" Piccolo trailed off. "Why did you bring those people here? They are no match for us." Goku stared at Yamcha and Tien. "That's not Goku." Yamcha said glaring. Goku grinned and held up his hand. "Bye." His said before firing a small beam straight at him. Evad's eyes got wide. The end of the beam exploded and when the smoke cleared Yamcha was gone. "No…" Krillin dropped to his knees. Goten turned his head in shame of his father but noticed something different. "Where'd he go?" Goten looked up and saw Evad holding Yamcha by the armpits. Goten grinned and pointed at the two in the sky. Krillin did not look at Yamcha but at Goku. "BASTARD!" Krillin said lunging at his former friend.  
  
A/N: Sup? Looks like Krillin's gonna get some revenge for a friend that isn't dead.  
  
* shrugs * whatever… Next chapter, more fighting! Stay tuned… ( 


	4. Friends are Enemies

Hey, hey ladies and gents. I do not own any thing of DBZ. So please do not sue me, thank you and have a nice day!  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 4: Friends are Enemies  
  
Goku grabbed Krillin by the head. Krillin began to pass out as Goku squeezed. "Goku, don't do it!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta looked down at the bald man and straightened out his left hand. Vegeta pulled his hand back and chopped right on Krillin's neck. Yamcha gasped from the air. Krillin's eyes went blank and his body went limp. Goku held Krillin's lifeless body over the earth below. "Say bye." Goku let him go and watched him fall. The old man grinned and raised his arms.  
  
Goten slightly felt a force pushing on him but fought it. Trunks and Mirai felt the same but failed to stop it. Bra and Pan flew backward and knocked Goten off balance. Soon all the half Saiyans flew to the end of the tower. Leaving the humans closest to the only full Saiyans left alive. The man yelled and created a black orb surrounding everyone but keeping the half Saiyans out. "He's going to kill them!" Goten lunged from the end headfirst at the orb. Goten pulled back his fist and punched at the orb only to get blown back. "KAMEHAME…" Gohan pulled all his strength together. "Wait!" Mirai yelled. "Look." He said more quietly. The black orb slowly vanished and inside the circle was all of the original Z fighters (excluding Gohan and Krillin of course).  
  
"No one is dead." Gohan pointed out. "He took them over." Trunks stepped back. "Now, my pets… Attack!" The old man yelled. Piccolo flew past everyone and went straight for Gohan. Videl zoomed past Trunks and punched Pan right in the face. Yamcha glared at Trunks then at Mirai until he finally found…Evad. Chaotzu found the weakest remaining Saiyan (Bra) and attacked. Tien used his technique of twelve eyes and attacked Mirai. Goten wasted no time in attacking Chaotzu. 'Dende, please stay alive.' Goten thought giving Chaotzu a fatal head shot with his elbow. Chaotzu fell to the ground and twitched once before his breathing stopped.  
  
'Amazing, that boy did not hesitate to kill one of his own…' Jungo thought. Gohan dodged all of Piccolo's attacks and refused to hit back. Goten made sure Bra was okay before turning to face his father. "You killed mom… You killed your wife!" Goten screamed powering up. "That is unforgivable." Goten said through his golden aura. "Do you want to do something about it, Brat?" Goku replied. "Brat?!" Goten lunged as Goku stood his ground. Goku dodged Goten's attack and grabbed his son's throat. Goten gasped as he was thrown into the ground of Dende's tower. "Goten!" Trunks yelled. "Pathetic, I don't understand why I even let you grow up…" Goku said pulling his foot off the ground. "Looks like your aging stops here."  
  
Goten stared at the foot falling at him and squeezed his eyes shut. Two explosions, one from the right and one from the left of Goten's limp body. The foot did not connect and when Goten opened his eyes Goku was on one knee about ten feet away. Goten sat up and looked to his right and saw Evad, arms still extended, panting. He turned to his left and saw Uubu in the air about twenty feet away. Below Evad lie the lifeless body of Yamcha. Gohan got fed up and kicked Piccolo in the stomach. Piccolo flew to the on waiting Trunks who knocked him out. Mirai took out all four Tien one by one. Gohan rushed over to his daughter and wife. "Videl, please stop." Gohan said when he got there. Pan was on her feet and Videl was struggling to stand. "You're not mom." Pan flew over to her and kicked her in the head.  
  
Goten hopped to his feet and jumped back towards his brother. "Bro, you okay?" Gohan asked. "Physically…" Goten replied sighing. Uubu flew the rest of the way to the tower and landed near the other Saiyans. Evad flew down to Mirai and stood by his side. "Which one is grandfather?" He asked whispering. "Vegeta is the one with his arms folded… in the blue training suit." Mirai replied. "Now, this just isn't fair. Eight on two…not fair at all." Jungo said glaring at Bra then at Pan. Goku closed his eyes. The pureblooded Saiyan powered up to full potential and opened his eyes. "Super Saiyan three." Gohan said. "Trunks!" Goten and Trunks wasted no time in performing the fusion dance. 'The only way to stop him…' Gotenks thought stepping out of the white light. Gotenks powered to his full potential and waited. "I can wait all day like this, until your energy runs out." Goku said grinning. "Well, I guess I'll make the first move then." SSJ 3 Gotenks replied.  
  
"This battle is futile." Mirai yelled at Gotenks. Goku let down his guard thinking Gotenks would give up. Feeling Goku's ki descend slightly, Gotenks attacked kicking Goku across the tower and into Vegeta. Gotenks leaped backwards to the others. "We might be able to win if you learned fusion. Leave now and practice, I will hold them as long as I can. One thing, make sure that you strength is the same and that you both ball your fists at the "-sion" pose. Now leave!" Gotenks said to Gohan. Gohan turned to Mirai. Mirai shrugged. "Good luck." Gohan said grabbing Pan and Bra and jumping off the tower. "Goten!" Bra yelled. "Good bye." Mirai hopped off the tower and Uubu soon followed. Goku grunted standing. "Come on you over grown monkey." Gotenks mocked. "You regret ever doing that, boy." Goku said.  
  
Gotenks leaped at Goku and kicked him in the head. Goku flew side ways until Gotenks stopped him with an elbow to the side of his head sending him crashing into the tower.  
  
***  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The man said appearing in front of Gohan and sitting on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash. The man gasped. Gohan took the opportunity and punched the hell out of the man sending him crashing into the earth below. "Where's Vegeta?" Gohan questioned worried. "Evad's got him busy." Mirai said continuing flying away.  
  
***  
  
Back on the tower, Gotenks had Goku in a strangle hold forcing him to a knee. "I don't want to have to do this, father." Gotenks pleaded. "Then let me go…" Goku stuttered. "Gotenks, look out!" Evad yelled. Gotenks elbowed Goku in the head and spun around to Evad's voice. "Level 3!?" Gotenks exclaimed. "Vegeta's coming!" He yelled. 


End file.
